In the processing of recovered paper in the recycling process, residual substances remain after the slurrying of the mechanical desludging. These residual substances can contain, in varying amounts, concentration, and type, clumped paper, cardboard residues, pieces of plastic, wood residues, metal parts, and more besides. All of these residual substances are called rejects.
After exiting the slurry process and optionally after an intermediate storage in which a gravimetric dewatering can take place, these rejects are generally deposited in a hazardous waste landfill.
At this point, these rejects contain on average 50% water, which can occur as surface water and also as water absorbed in the paper and wood portion.
Various methods and devices are already known or have been described that include the processing and/or incineration and/or gassing of waste, residual substances, and also rejects.
According to EP 0 609 802 A1, a method and a device are known for the continuous degassing and/or gasification of a solid combustible or waste material.
The device comprises a shaft-like reactor in which the charge, the gaseous gasification agent and the gaseous combustible produced are conducted downwards co-currently. The gasification agent is preheated by the gaseous combustible in a screw-shaped counterflow heat exchanger situated in the jacket part. This preheated gasification agent is further heated in helical or undulating channels in the ceramic furnace body of the reactor and in a movable or fixed conical or paraboloid-shaped central body projecting into the lower part of the charge and serving as a furnace closure. The grate is formed by a rotatable opposing piece representing a full cone or a hollow-cone-shaped annular body that can be displaced vertically, which opposing piece leaves open opposite the lower part of the furnace, an adjustable annular passage for the withdrawal of the gaseous combustible produced and for the discharge of the solid or liquid reaction products in the form of ash, slag, distillation residues.
A waste incinerator and a process for the incineration of waste is known from DE 28 16 282 A1. The incinerator comprises a hollow body having an open upper and lower end, a floor plate that seals the lower end, and a central opening and a plurality of openings in the floor plate arranged in the circumferential direction through which oxidation gas under pressure can travel into the hollow body, heat transfer particles in the hollow body that are fluidized by the oxidation gas, and an apparatus for feeding the waste from above.
A fluidized bed is formed over the floor plate by the heat transfer particles, in that the oxidation gas is blown in through the central opening and through the openings arranged in the circumferential direction vertically upwards and horizontally in the circumferential direction. The waste is conducted into the fluidized bed and is incinerated there, and incineration gases forming in the chamber are incinerated above the fluidized bed.
The disadvantage of this method and device is that the solid combustibles or waste are not completely degassed and/or gasified.